1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heat exchangers, more specifically to heat exchangers with pins disposed in flow channels thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional heat exchangers can be cast or pieced together to form at least one channel defined therein for flow to pass therethrough. Certain heat exchangers include pins that extend across these channels which can increase thermal efficiency of the heat exchanger as well as providing added structural support for the channel. These pins are cylindrical.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved heat exchangers with enhanced efficiency over traditional heat exchangers. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.